Love Me, Angel of Death
by Katameena
Summary: General Sagara told Sanouske he was going to tell a girl he loved her, but fate had other plans. Years after Sagara's death destiny brought Kenshin's lil sis to him and her story contains lost love and death. Sanouskexoc rated m blood & lanuguage
1. Kinshin's Sister

Name: Maya Mitsuta (Amaya Himura)

Age: 25 (looks 18)

Looks: long red hair, green eyes, petite

Family: Shinta Himura

Past: Your parents were killed when you were around 10. Your brother, Shinta, didn't know you were still alive, but hoped you were since he didn't find your body. Little did he know that you were watching his every move from the trees. (You'll find more about why later and no you didn't plot your family's destruction.) You learn the sword style of fighting Shinta knows(you'll find out later how.) Two years into the war a lady found you and put you in her Ladies' House. You snuck out several times and became a killer known as 'Angel of Death' (no one knew it was literally you, but your work.) The lady that took you in finds out who you are and tells you to either give up on fighting or protect a new girl in the Ladies House. You take the offer and become a protector of a little girl named Emily Parker (she will be 12 when the story starts and so will Yahiko.) Shall we start the story of your life?


	2. Amaya's Past

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin or it characters._**

* * *

You four walked into the dojo and sat in a circle.

"Alright where should I began," you asked.

"How about why you called Kenshin, Shinta," Yahiko said.

"Oh you changed your name brother. I guess that would make the two of us. Shinta is... was Kenshin's name when we were kids. Mine was Amaya Himura and it is now Maya Misuta," you said with a smile.

Kenshin looked at you oddly, "why did you change yours? This one's master changed his name."

You let out a deep sigh, "that is such a long story. It begins back to when our parent's did and ends here."

"That long? Wow so much has happened since then," Kenshin said and you nodded.

"How long will it take to tell us the whole story," Kouru asked.

"About an hour if I cut it short and leave out some stuff, but I haven't tolled my whole story to someone before so there is no telling how long it will take," you said and they nodded.

"We just ate so I don't think a story would bother anyone. Tell us the story Maya," Emily said with eagerness.

"It's not just a story! It's her life," Yahiko raised his voice to Emily.

She bowed her head and wispered, "I'm sorry."

"Emily it's ok. It's just a story to me too. Just like all the other ones I've told you before. Yahiko I don't mind her thinking my life as a story because it is a stroy that can be told to others," you said with a smile.

"That was so deep I thought I was going to drown," Emily laughed her sadness away.

"Well on with our story shall we?"

**_~Your past~_**

**You went to look for your brother like you always did when your mother had dinner ready. You found him in the woods walking quietly so you jumped into a tree and followed him. He then started to head home when screams and cries were heard. You both rushed you the sound. You staid behind him so he wouldn't think you made the noises. You both reached the end of the forest to see everyone dead. You were in a state of shock and stared at the mess of blood and fire. Your brother walked among the dead looking at everyone, but was surprised. He acted like someone was missing, you. A look of relief was over come by worry. You didn't know what to do, but hide in the tree and hope for the best. You hid from your brother while he traveled and you watched him closely. One day your brother was burying somebodies and a tall dark man walked up to him and said a few things you couldn't hear. Your brother followed him and you followed your brother. The days seemed to get longer and you were tired. One day the man that was followed by Kenshin told him that, that day was a day of rest. You decided to stay in one spot for a while as Kenshin went for a walk. When Kenshin left you found yourself face to face with the man that was teaching Kenshin swords.**

**"Who are you and why have you followed us," the man asked.**

**"I'm Amaya. His little sister. Please, dont' tell him I'm here! He would freak if he found out I was with him the whole time. I just don't want to loose him too," you said with your head hung low.**

**"Don't let this interfere with his training or else," he said and you nodded quickly.**

**"Well since your here and have nothing to do, but watch us. I will have you do some cooking for us and I will not tell him you are here. Do we have a deal," he asked.**

**"Yes we do.... um," you paused.**

**"Hiko Seijiro, master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." **

**he days seemed shorter now that you had something to do, but you still had enough time to do some training of your own. You had watched them do these moves a thousand times and you studies Kenshin's moves so you could perfect it. Weeks turned into months and years. You were now fifteen and Kenshin was eight teen. You and Hiko were sitting quietly in the shade of a tree. You had become quite fond of Hiko, but never acknowledged it. The breeze blew thew your hair and filled you nose with the sent of flowers.**

**"He will want to leave soon. Will you go with him," Hiko asked already knowing the answer.**

**"Of course I will. You know not to ask questions with no purpose. What else troubles you Hiko-san," you said looking over at 32 year old man that looked 20.**

**"I have grown accustom to you being here and you both will be gone. I will be left alone again. Nothing I can't handle thought," He said with a sigh.**

**"You know Hiko-san that doesn't have to happen. You know how to keep my brother here if you want to and I will stay as well. Then you wont be alone anymore," you said quietly.**

**"It's not that easy anymore Amaya-dono. People are getting hurt and your brother will want to help them all. There is no way he would stay for you, but he would probably leave you and hope for you to be safe," Hiko said.**

**"He has been hoping for my safety since our parents' death Hiko-san. There is no more worry for me anymore. Not even one strand of hope for me is heard from his lips. Nothing, just emptiness where I once fill his heart," you said bowing your head.**

**Your brother stoped talking out loud about you and his cause seemed to be lost to you. You were no more to him than another gust of wind at that time. Once there and then gone.**

**"Then if you feel that way, stay. Stay here with me and I'll teach you the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He will not finish his training and I know he will come back for it. All you have to do is be patient and wait. So stay with me till he comes back," Hiko said and you looked up at him.**

**"I'm sorry Hiko-san, but if I know my brother as well as I think I do. After this his sword fighting days will be over and will try to live on without fighting. His heart is to kind to be a killer and his soul can't take the stain of blood that will come upon him. I must follow him Hiko-san, I must. For his safty not mine. Our paths will cross again Hiko-san, but we will never be as I used to wish we would," you said.**

**"It's becasue I'm old isn't it," Hiko said with a sigh causing you to laugh.**

**"Oh Hiko-san if it were only that I would stay, but there is more to it. I can't love my brother's master and well I think when I get older my feelings for you will change. I don't want a broken hearted swordsman wanting to kill every man I talk to on the street."**

**He smiled lightly then stood up. He walked over to you and held his hand down for you to receive it. You gladly took it and he pulled you into a tight embrace. He tilted your head up and then turned it. He lightly kissed your cheek and released you. You quickly looked around and he was gone. **

**Like Hiko and you said Kenshin left. You followed with a pain in your heart knowing you left Hiko alone. You watch the battle in Kyoto Kenshin entered and was caught off guared by a man from behind. He grabbed you and threw you into a wall. **

**"Hey little lady. You shouldn't be here. You could get hurt or... something else," he said with a twisted smile. **

**You stood there frozen till you saw a something coming towards you. You quickly moved and a flaming arrow hit the wall. You picked yourself up and ran to a building. You looked around and to your luck it was a dress shop. You looked around to see something shine. You ran to it to find out it was a sword laughed into a man's chest. You quickly removed it when the man from before came in. You held the sword behind your back. **

**"Nice choice. Now we wont be desturbed and you wont be heard." **

**Panic filled your body as the man lunged towards you. You pulled the sword out and it went right threw his heart. You stood there in shock and horror as the blood covered your hands. The sword fell out of your hands and the man fell over. **

**"Is this what he will have to live threw? It was just an accident, but it still," you paused. Your mind changed at that moment. "He will not suffer this alone. That man died due to his own stupidity, but I wont. It's time fight to protect. If I kill then it has to be a must," you said to yourself and grabbed the sword. **

**You walked out of the shop right into the heat of battle. You grabbed a straw hat and placed it on your head so Kenshin wouldn't reconized you. You jumpped in and covered his back. **

**"Who are you," he yelled to you. **

**"Am... a warrior like you this one is. This one only wishes to help," you said in a deep voice. **

**"You don't wound like a warrior to me and your dressed in a kimono." You mentally yelled at yourself. **

**"This one my be female, but can do many things," you said in a bit of a higher voice as you killed an on coming fighter. **

**"We will see who you are after we finish this fight," he said and you mentally yelled at yourself again. **

**A the end of the fight you jumped on a roof. **

**"Sorry, but this one can't show you who they are. Safety for family is all this one cares about. This new government is to bring that," you said softly and turned to leave. **

**"Wait! Don't leave me! You don't have to show your face! Just don't leave," he yelled to you and you nodded. **

**He walked with you threw the woods and take glances towards you. **

**"You can asks questions if you like. There is nothing wrong with that," you said quietly. **

**"Do you have any sisters," he asked. **

**"No just a brother. No parents, no aunts, no uncles just a brother. He means the world to me and this one wishes to see him again." **

**"I use to have a little sister and parents. My parents were killed and I haven't found my sister. I too wish to see her again. I just hope the ones who destroyed my once home do not have her. I would hate to know what they would be doing to her," he said squeezing his fists into balls. **

**"You should calm down. She is your sister and she may be alright if she is anything like you," you said with a smirk. **

**"Then you shouldn't hide your face if your brother is anything like you," he said with a smile. **

**"So true, but he doesn't know this one is out here and if he knew. Oh would this one be in a world load of trouble," you said and he laughed lightly.**

**The days went by like swiftly and there was one battle after another. A month had went by and before you knew it the unthinkable happened. You and Kenshin just won another battle and he had been oddly quiet for the past few days. **

**"What is it that is on your mind Battosai-san?" **

**"You." **

**You paused for a moment and he looked at you. **

**"I have yet to see your face, but I feel like I have known you for a long time." **

**"You are not going to tell me you love me right?" **

**He just stared at you and a chill went up your spine. Then he quickly moved over to you and tried to kiss you. With lightning speed you moved out of his reach. **

**"I'm sorry, but couldn't help myself." **

**"Yea well this one only looks at you as a brother not a lover," you said in a panicked breath. **

**"I see. I'm sorry I tried that. Please forgive me Angel." **

**"There is nothing to forgive. You did what you thought what you had to do. At least a kiss was all you were going for. The day we meet this one killed a man that was going to try something else so your fine." **

**He nodded and you two were on your way again. Another week went by and you began to feel the tension between you two. You knew he would want to kiss you so you thought you would go back to plan A. **

**"When we reach the next city we will be going seperate ways Battosai-san." **

**"What! why?" **

**"This one has to head another way. To see her brother. This one misses him so much." **

**He looked at the ground in defeat and then up to you. **

**"I will go with you. Then you will not have to hide your face from me anymore." **

**"This one is sorry, but can't. Please don't make this harder than it already is. This one loved the travel with you, but must head home," you said sadly. **

**You don't like the idea of hiding from him any more. At that moment you wanted to rip off the hat and say brother I'm home, but something stopped you. At the next town you parted ways and you regained your hidden spot behind your brother. You lived a year and a half like that till he went into Tokyo. You had lost him in a crowd and an older lady grabbed your arm. **

**"You are not from around here and seem lost. Where are you headed?" **

**"No where. I was just wandering threw." **

**"Look at your clothes! They are all bloody and dirty. You must have lost your family. You can stay here with me at my Ladies House. We will clean and proper you up into the perfect woman. With that lovely hair and gorgeous eye the men will be fawning over you. Now come." **

**The woman drug you into a mansion and up a flight of stairs. Then pushed you into a room where she stripped you of your clothes. **

**"Ma'am you really don't have to do this," you said as she put you into a warm bath **

**"Oh it's no trouble at all. Oh how rude of me! My name is Victoria Navana. You can call me Madam Victoria." **

**The lady seemed so happy to have you there so you just went along with it. **

**She asked you what your name was and when you told her she thought you said umMaya then looked at you and said, "the first thing we need to work on is you mumbling Maya Mitsuta." **

**You didn't care what she called you you wouldn't be there long or so you it was dark outside you snuck out of a window that was in your new room. You were on the second floor, but you had a tree really close you it. You looked all around town to find some trace of Kenshin, but found none. He was gone. Your worst fear came true. You lost your brother and now you didn't know what to do. You returned to your room and fell to sleep. The days drug on and on. You told Madam Victoria that you had a brother and you were looking for him, but she brushed it off. Every night you would sneak out and end up in a battle. You had constantly been able to cover up and hide the wounds. You were now eight teen and there were many men coming in to visit you. **

**"Madam Victoria why are all these men coming to see me. Why not the other girls in the house?" **

**"You are now able to marry and they all want your hand. You get to chose, but I filter them out for you and I am very picky." **

**You sigh and say, "I will not accept someone of your standards, but my own. I can tell you that these men do not cut it. Someone smart and a strong fighter. Maybe." **

**After that she had generals and comanders come in and they were nice, but they treated you like you were just an object and didn't listen to you. Then on day a young general came in. He said he wasn't really looking for anyone, but just someone to walk with him. Madam Victoria called you in and you saw him. You bowed a little and he did the same with a smile. You thought he would be like the others, but to find out he wasn't. **

**"You will be walking with General Sagara today," she told you and you nodded. He held his arm to you and you took it. He lead you down the road and into the town. **

**"So miss what is your name?" **

**"Maya." **

**"That is a nice name. Tell me what would you like most when the war is over?" **

**You looked at him and he wore a small smile. **

**"My brother to come home and for me to finally tell him that I'm alive and well." **

**"Really? How come he thinks your dead?" **

**"When our parents were killed I hid from everyone even my brother." **

**"Well I'm glad you came out of hiding. You are the only young lady that will talk to me while we walk and you don't fully hate the topic." **

**"To tell you the truth I am a fighter as well. I am best with a sword, but I can knock someone out with my bare hands if need be." **

**He let out a light laugh and then you realized you weren't event suppose to talk like that. **

**"That is always good. A lovely lady such as yourself needs to at least know how to defend herself." **

**You look at him and smile as you hug his arm closer to you. **

**"Thank you for listening. The others I am suppose to chose from laughed at me or just shrug me and my ideas off. They don't realize that a girl can do other things that cooking and cleaning or just looking pretty." **

**"I think they were thinking the other thing that girls can do," he said blushing and then you thought about it. **

**"Those... ugh! Not only am I a trophy I'm a piece of meat too. It's great to be a lady," you said sarcastically and he laughed. **

**"You know I think Sano and Katsu would love you. Your funny and strong. A very good combination in a young woman like yourself." **

**You began blushing and then thought to the two he said, "who are Sano and Katsu?" **

**"They are two young boys that joined my army." **

**He then told you all about his army and what it stood for. You smiled and listened to him. You had finally found someone you could hold a non-repetitive interesting conversation with. It made you happy. He then walked you back to the house. Before he left he kissed you on the cheek. You hurried inside and told all the the girls. Little did you know a week later he would be executed and you would have no one to have a good conversation with for about another two years.**

**Two years have passed and now your twenty. Madam Victoria had caught you entering in your window covered in battles have become more vicious since General Sagara's death. You were sitting in the bathroom with Madam Victoria as she cleaned and bandaged your wounds. **

**"I don't want you to go out and fight any more Maya. Look at you now. You covered in blood and your all beat up. This is not how a lady should act." **

**"A lady. I was never a lady if a lady can just walk away from someone killing someone else for the pure joy of it. I do it to protect the innocent and the ones who don't deserve to die. That is why I was call Angel of Death. You have no idea of what it is like out there." **

**"Fine, but I want you to protect one for me," she paused and you looked at her. **

**"There will be a new girl here she is five years old. Don't let her age fool you she is very smart. I want you to protect her and be like a big sister to her. Be someone she can look up to like you did with your brother." **

**She hit a sore spot on your heart and she knew it. **

**"I will. Protect her I shall, but it is only up to her if she looks up to me. I will not change for her, but I will use better manners." **

**"That's all I ask." **

**The girl arrived and you greeted her with a small smile and she looked shyly up at you. **

**"Hello miss. Is this the Ladies' House?" **

**"Yes it is. I have been waiting for you. My name is Maya Mitsuta." **

**"Nice to meet you Maya. Where do I go?" **

**"Follow me and I shall show you to our room," you said holding your hand down to her. **

**She took it and you led her to your room. **

**"This will be our room." **

**She walked around and looked at the few things you had. **

**"This room isn't very pretty. How come you have few things? Is it because I am moving in with you?" **

**"No I just don't own a lot of stuff. I don't take a lot of space and that's why your rooming with me. You'll basically have the room to yourself when ever you want. All I ask is that you keep my secrets." **

**She looked up at you worried. **

**"Don't worry there is nothing for you to fear. This is actually the safest room in the house." **

**"Why is that?" "You see that bed under the window?" **

**"Yea." **

**"Anyone who enters this room threw there will have to go over me. I will not let anything threw that window that will hurt you. I will also be you personal body guard. So if a stone tried to bully your foot and stubs it I will smash it with my incredible strength," in a guy voice while flexing. **

**The girl began to giggle. **

**"That's what I was looking for. Now what is your name?" **

**"Emily Parker. I'm original from England." **

**"I can tell, but don't worry I'm here for you." **

**The years flew by and you now sit in the Kamiya dojo.  
**

**_~Present~_**

They all looked at you in so many emotions you lost track.

"That was you. You were Angel?"

"Yea Kenshin. I was and you freaked me out so bad I didn't know what to do."

"Do you still like Hiko," Kaoru asked. "Um not really. He is way too into himself, but I still feel bad for leaving him like that."

The dojo door slid open to reveal a tall handsome man in a white outfit. His brown hair in a spiky mess, and his dark brown eyes showed a bit of irritation.

The man looked over at you and said, "hey Kenshin I need a favor. Hey why are you wearing a kimono?"

You put a hand over your face and shook your head thinking this guy has to be drunk.

Emily giggled a little and the man looked at her, "who's the kid."

Emily shifted her eyes to him and glared.

"Who are you calling a kid you drunk! I bet Maya could beat you into a pulp with only her bare hands," you quickly covered her mouth and shook your head.

"Hey your not Kenshin. Your a girl. I knew something was off. Kenshin doesn't have boobs and yours are bigger than miss'. So what's a sexy girl like you doing here," he asked sitting by you. He leaned close to your face, "it's because of me isn't it. You want me so you followed me here to get a pice of me. You want my body bad."

You were now in a heated blush and a stunned look on your face.

"I have never seen you before sir. This is the first time I have been in Tokyo in a year. I was in Kyoto looking for my brother."

"Your brother huh? So you don't think I'm sexy. Here I thought you would show this lonely person some kindness."

"I never said you weren't sexy. I just said," he cut you off.

"So you do thing I'm sexy. Come here little lady," you instantly got a flash back of the first guy you killed.

"Remove yourself from my space or suffer," you growled.

"Oh your feisty and funny. You know funny and strong is a good combination in a woman as lovely as yourself," you paused and began to blush.

It had been a while since you have heard words like that.

"So that crap does work," he mumbled and you instantly back handed him.

He flew into the wall, but didn't cause any damage to it.

"Sano you shouldn't treat Kenshin's sister like that," Yahiko said and Sano's head shot up, "Kenshin's what?"

"My name is Amaya Himura, but in town I'm called Maya Mitsuta," you said.

"Your the one General Sagara had a thing for before he died. He said he was going to talk to you about a relationship with him when he returned from talking with certain people, but they killed him."

_'So he wanted to talk to me about that? I knew I should have listened to my gut that night. Well I guess I'll never know,'_ you thought to yourself.

"So you wanna fight," you heard Sano ask you.

"Not tonight. Maybe tommorow," you said.

Emily looked at you and then turned to Kenshin, "do you mind if we stay here to night Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked at Kauro and she nodded, "of course you can. Stay as long as you like."

Emily looked at you and noticed your eyes closed. She lightly pushed you and you toppled to the ground. You were fell asleep scolding yourself about not saving General Sagara.


	3. Parting ways Part 1

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own Ruroni Kenshin or it's characters.

* * *

_

**_~Dream~_**

You were sitting on your bed looking out the window to a full moon.

"I have a terrible feeling about tonight. Oh Sagara I wish you safety on this night. The night is quiet, so quiet I fear myself and for your safety dear Sagara. May my feelings be false and you are in one piece," you whispered to the moon.

Your door opened and one of the other girls came in.

"I noticed you seemed not here today like something was bothering you. I know you sneak out at night and do whatever you do, but why not tonight? Why don't you sneek out to see that General Sagara you told us about? You seem quite fond of him and not like any of the others noticed but you seemed happy with him."

"The night is too quiet for me to leave. Something has already gone wrong, but I don't know what. I fear for General Sagara at this moment. He is too good of a man to be," you paused and a tear slid down your cheek.

This caught the girl off guard. You were always there for them and never cried, but now you were crying. She rushed out the door and brought a few sleepy girls with her. Their annoyed faced dropped when they saw you crying. They all huddled around you to comfort you, but you longed for him, General Sagara. You woke up to mass panic so you quickly got dressed and hurried out of your room. You reached the entry way and all the women stopped talking and looked at you.

"What," you asked and the first girl from last night said something.

You were then out the door; running at full speed only to see a crowed of people. You pushed and shoved your way to the front to see a horrific sight. General Sagara's head on a post.

**_~Dream End~_**

You sat strait up to hear a thud. You look over to see Emily was lying on you till you sat up.

She lifted her self up and yelled at you, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! YOU DON'T JUST THROW PEOPLE TO THE GROUND WHEN THEY ARE ASLEEP!"

You door slid open to reveal your brother.

"What is all the commotion about? It's too early to fight. Come eat breakfast."

Emily hurried out of the room as you just stair at Kenshin.

"Um... is Sano OK and is Kauro's wall OK too?"

"They are both fine. I'm about to wake up Sano for breakfast."

"I'll wake him up. It's the least I could do for trying to put him threw a wall," you said getting up.

"Thank you Amaya-dono. His room is just next door," Kenshin said walking off.

You walked over to Sano's door and knocked. There was no answer so you knocked again. Still no answer. So this time you lightly banged on the door. The door swung open and Sano's face was your boob level.

"YAHIKO STOP.... Uh... um," He stands strait up. "Oh sorry about that miss. I thought you were," you stopped him.

"I know who you thought I was. Kenshin-san says it's time for breakfast. So come on Sano-san," you said gesturing for him to follow you.

You two reach the kitchen and Emily is sitting at the table with Yahiko. She had a smile on her face and Yahiko tried to act cool in front of her. You see Kaoru sitting at the table waving you over. You sit beside her and Sano by Yahiko.

"So how was your sleep last night," Kaoru asked and you held a slight smile.

"It was alright. I don't usually sleep to well in new surroundings, but this was a lot better that the first night at the Ladies House," you said.

Emily piped up, "I know. The only reason I slept at all my first night was, because Maya said she wouldn't let anything in the window. That's usually where bad people sneak in."

Kenshin brought the food and you gave him a questionable look. He smiled lightly while setting down the food. He then sat between you and Sano.

"So who are you? I'm the only one here I guess that doesn't know you," Sano said.

You giggled a little, "and I thought you would have remembered that I was Kenshin's sister after I back handed you into the wall."

"Your Kenshin's sister huh? So are you any good at swordsmanship," Sano asked while shoving food into his mouth.

"Yes and to think I was about to compare you to General Sagara last night till your 'so that crap does work' sentence. Oh and I bet you forgot my name last night since you were way too drunk to control yourself too. My name is Amaya Himura or in town they call me Maya Mitsuta. That young lady by Yahiko is Emily Parker," you said then taking a bite of your food.

Sano rubbed the back of his head, "sorry about that. I get a little carried away sometimes."

"Well just don't used the 'combination in a woman' line again," you said taking another bite.

"Oh the one where you tell the girl a combination of you and her would make good kids? I used that on you."

"What? No. Not that one. That's a new one thought."

Emily looked at him and said, "you said and I quote 'You know funny and strong is a good combination in a woman as lovely as yourself,' end quote. Then you called it crap and Maya hit you so hard with the back of her hand you hit the wall." Emily said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why was that line so special. It's just a pick up line," Kaoru said.

"He sounded like him for that spit second. I have seen countless people killed and slaughtered and some of them by my own blade, but when I saw what they did to him. My mind couldn't really accept it. His heart was pure and his ideals was harmless. I just couldn't understand why they would do that to him," you said picking up your plate.

"So your still devistated about that," Sano asked and you turned to look at him.

"I'm over it till I dream of it. This time it didn't hurt as bad. It almost didn't hurt at all," you walked away.

"So that's what her nightmare was about. She'll be OK! She always is," Emily said with a smile.

"You really think so," Yahiko asked.

"Ya she gets all mood and then she gets sad, but then she is happy again," Emily said.

You walk back in and look at Emily, "we need to leave. Madam Victoria will be furious if we are away for too much longer. You know how she gets when we are late."

Emily groaned, "ya she wouldn't stop yelling at us last time. She yelled so hard at you she accidentally spit on your face. That. Was. Gross." You laughed a little bit and word a tiny smile, "that's the least of my worries."

"I'll walk you two. I have to go into town anyways to meet up with someone," Kenshin said standing up.

"So today's the day you give him your answer. He said he would come and visit you," Sano said.

"Oh, but he is a busy man. So I think I should visit him," Kenshin said.

"We will come with you," Yahiko said. "What is wrong with Kenshin-san visiting someone by himself," you asked.

"This guy wants Kenshin to kill a guy named Shishio, but Kenshin swore off killing. I'm not letting Kenshin break his vow," Sano said.

You looked at Kenshin and sighed, "so I was right, but I'll also be wrong wont I? You'll end up visiting him when you find out your not strong enough. If you need help just ask for it and I'll come running. If you kill again before your ready then you could get lost in the blood."

"What do you mean," Emily asked.

"He counts all the lives he has taken as sins and to add blood to his blade before he knows how to deal with it will put him in an unbalanced questioning of right and wrong."

They all look at you and you just give them a questionable look.

Then Kaoru asked, "what makes you say that?"

"Because I have been there before. It is an awful place where no one needs to be. I never vowed not to kill, but still. If I need to kill then that is what I must do."

"You seem like you would like to kill people," Yahiko said earning a hit from Kaoru and Sano.

"Oh don't get me wrong there are people out there I wouldn't mind killing, but that reason is in the past now. I wont kill unless I have to," you said with a smile.

"You maybe right Amaya-dono, but we must be going. This one doesn't want to keep General Okubo waiting," Kenshin said opening the door of the dojo.

You and Emily followed him while waving the others good by.

"Shinta, brother if you go fight this man let me know or have someone notify me," you said to Kenshin while walking to town.

"This one doesn't want to get you involved," Kenshin said.

"I am Angel and I can fight just as well as you can. You know this and I don't want you to fight by yourself. I just can't sit by and know you are out there alone in a battle where your strength is limited by your will," you said looking at him.

"Don't worry sister. This one will be fine and will return safely. For you, Kaoru, and the others."

"So you do like Kaoru! You two would makethe cutest couple ever," Emily said. Kenshin blushed and lowered his head causing you to giggle.

"I wouldn't make fun of him too much Maya. I saw the way Sano was looking at you. I think if her wasn't drunk last night you two would be making out this morning," Emily said elbowing you.

"I don't think so. Plus I'm getting old and a young guy like that still has a few years of freedom left before he finds someone to settle down with. So what about you and Yahiko. He looked like he was tring to impress you and you wouldn't stop smiling," you said causing Emily to blush and turn away.

You and Kenshin laugh lightly at Emily's embarasment as you enter the town.

"Where is the Ladies House?"

"It is by the police station so we will walk with you there if that doesn't bother you," you said and he shook his head.

"What are we going to tell Madam Victoria if she sees Kenshin," Emily asked looking up at you.

You smile and say, "we will tell her the truth. That Kenshin is my brother, we have finally found each other, and he walked us back to the Ladies House from the Kamiya dojo. We don't need to lie."

You three reach the police station and the Ladies House is next door. As you are about to bid Kenshin far well Madam Victoria walks out of the house.

"Amaya, Emily you returned earlier than usual. I hope this becomes a habit. Oh and who is this charming young man," Madam Victoria asked.

"Madam this is Shinta or others call him Kenshin. He is my brother and he was walking us back so nothing would happen to us," you said with a bow out of respect.

"So this is the one you talked about and I thought you just made him up. He looks a lot like you and very hansom man. Is he interested in a lady by any chance," Madam Victoria asked causing him to blush slightly.

"No ma'am. He has one that he is courting. She owns a dojo outside of town. She is a nice young lady and kept the dojo clean," you said and Madam Victoria smile.

"I see. I must request you and Emily stay at the house today. The others are out and I am leaving for about an hour. It was nice to meet you Kenshin, but I must leave." Madam Victoria left and Kenshin soon after her.

You and Emily went inside and did random stuff.

* * *


End file.
